


Scars

by galaxyfreak (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galaxyfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets back to the Doctor, but she has scars to show for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

“ROSE!”

The Doctor had just dropped Donna off on earth, as she needed to “get away from that bloody spaceman for a bit.”

Now he was carrying an injured Rose (how was she here?) to the med-bay, silently hoping she might survive.  _ Or was it a cruel trick his subconscious was playing on him?  _

_ Even if it was,  _ he thought,  _ he was still going to help her.  _

The Doctor laid her down on one of the examination tables, and cutting open her shirt. The wound was bleeding profusely, and there was nothing lodged inside. It looked like her side had been torn apart.

He cut away what was left of the shirt and disposed of it. He cleaned it, and then used the dermal regenerator to stitch the skin back together. He chucked the 43rd century latex gloves in the bin, they were covered in her blood.

He placed her in one of the beds and hooked her up on an IV, and sat down with his head in his hands. 

Eventually he took her hand, thinking of a thousand questions he wanted to ask her -  _ How did she get here? Did she leave her family? Can she get back? _

He remembered how heartbroken she was when Mickey stayed in the Parallel Universe, the same one he lost her too.

He wondered if  _ his  _ Rose was the one that was lying beside him, because if it wasn't, he’d sure as hell would  _ kill them very slowly. _

“D-Doctor?” was heard quietly from the bed.

“Are you really her?” His voice was low and menacing, his eyes dangerous.

“Yeah, it's really me - it took me years, but I finally came back.” Her voice was raw with emotion, eyes brimming with tears.

“The first word I said to you, what was it?”

“It's really me, I'm Rose.”

“Say it!” his eyes were black and stormy, not the usual warm brown.

“Run, you said  _ Run.” _

His hearts stopped beating, and all he could rasp out was, “ _ Rose.” _

He hugged her, and she winced at the contact. 

“I'm sorry, I forg-” he looked at her stomach, and gasped. Scars, all different shapes and sizes, littered her stomach.  _ How could he have missed these?  _

He traced a large, jagged gash that ran from the bottom of her ribs to her navel. That was the biggest one on her stomach.  _ How did she get these?  _

“Dimension Hopping.” she said, “I would land in other universes, other planets - some were peaceful,” she looked pointedly to the scar he just traced, “and some were not. That one especially.”

“A-And Dimension Hopping, this is how you came back?”

“Yes, but it was worth it.”

“How? How could it be worth this? Rose, you could have  _ died.  _ And you left your  _ family _ .” He didn’t care that his eyes were brimming with tears,  _ how could she not see the price she paid to come back?  _

“Doctor, I didn’t  _ belong  _ there. As much as I love Mum, Pete, and Tony, I would’ve never found happiness. Not like I did when I did when I was with you. I love  _ you. _ ”

He kissed her then, softly, unhurried. When they broke for air, he told her the same. 

They had a  _ lot  _ to talk about, but whatever they took on, they knew they would always have each other. 


End file.
